1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine for an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved mounting arrangement for engine components of an outboard motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional outboard motor includes a plurality of charge formers. Typically, the charge formers are positioned above one another on one side of the engine, and between an intake manifold and an induction system of the engine.
The engine also commonly includes an accelerator pump and a choke solenoid which work in combination with the charge formers of the engine. The accelerator pump adds additional fuel to the charge formers during rapid or full throttle acceleration of the engine. The choke solenoid closes the choke valves of the charge formers when starting the engine from a cold start.
In the prior engine layouts, the accelerator pump, which serves a single charge former, is fixed to the intake manifold, and the choke solenoid is fixed to the engine by a bracket located near the charge formers. The choke solenoid commonly is attached to the engine after the charge formers have been mounted to the engine. An example of such prior mounting arrangement is disclosed in Japanese Utility Patent Publication 3-21551.
With the prior mounting arrangement of the accelerator pump and the choke solenoid, assembly is difficult and time consuming. The assembly process is complicated because the choke solenoid must be attached to the engine after the charge formers and the accelerator pump have been attached to the intake manifold. Thus, the charge formers must first be assembled, aligned and connected to the inlet pipes of the intake manifold, and then be mounted to the engine. The accelerator pump is mounted to the intake manifold, and the choke solenoid thereafter is attached between the charge formers and the cylinder block of the engine. The act of attaching the choke solenoid between the charge formers and the cylinder block is a complicated., difficult and time-consuming process.
Although it has been appreciated that the choke solenoid can be fixed to the intake manifold, this location would increase the size or girth of the engine, and would complicate the linkage between the solenoid and the choke valves. The size of the protective cowling surrounding the engine of the outboard motor consequently would increase. The larger sized cowling would disadvantageously produce more drag on the watercraft and would increase the overall weight of the watercraft which the motor must propel through the water.